Teln Elves
Teln Elves are similar in many ways to other elves; this is primarily because all elves on Oustomia are descended from Teln Elves. That being said, there are many differences between them are easily recognizable to those with some knowledge of history. As a note, Teln Elves require 50 RP spent to be able to play one. This is due to their rarity, age and general stat increases. History Teln Elves have an intensely long history. This is primarily because of their age, having been uplifted millennia ago by the powerful Empire of Uria, when they felt that the Teln Elves were ready. Although the reality was that the Urians also needed some form of client race in order to properly contend with their enemies to the North, and so the Teln Elves became primary candidates due to their natural affinities. The secrets of Divine and Arcane were taught to the Teln Elves, and they mastered these skills with prodigal time, becoming the most powerful client race underneath the Urians in no time at all, wielding their newfound magic with significant deadliness. This deadliness was shown when they participated in The Thii War, their skills in evocation magic serving them very well in conjuring up deadly flames for the Thii, who are naturally adverse to fire. As time went on, after the Thii War finally ended, the Urians decided to retire from the world, entering their ancient tombs within the Teln Mountains to enter a sort of hibernation. With that, the Spires of Teln 'were formed within the Mountains, partly as a way to create homes far away from any real civilizations being formed, and partly to keep watch on the tombs of their ancient teachers. The Spires of Teln became libraries of knowledge, information and power, holding many ancient, forbidden tomes, spells and other knowledge that few would ever know about in their lifetimes, even if they spent their entire existence dedicating themselves to it. This knowledge, originally in the hands of the Urians, passed onto the Teln Elves upon their retirement. '(DC 30 Knowledge: History Check for all the above.) For many thousands of years, Teln Elves stayed in their tall Spires above the clouds, and were satisfied. But eventually, they sensed individuals at the foot of their places of living, and descended to find a group of underground dwelling, short and stout creatures, whom they learned were Dwarves. These Dwarves exchanged goods, gems and precious metals that the Elves previously had significant trouble extracting. In exchange, the elves taught the Dwarves divine and arcane magic, introducing them to new ideals and beliefs. A thousand years later, the Teln Elves are becoming overpopulated in their towers, and a significant number of the population, well over three-quarters of all Teln Elves, descend down into the world, and create the city of An'doril. Over time, however, these Elves began to evolve into other species of elves, creating the Dusk Elves, Tower Elves and Wood Elves most people know of today. (DC 25 Knowledge: History Check for all the above, up to the next Check.) However, some Teln Elves still exist. These unique beings are typically old, with very rare children being born, most of which are typically restricted to the remaining, ancient lineages. Once upon a time, however, a group of children - many hundreds of years ago - were born. These children, known as Urielle Starwater, Cal'lek, and Eldaernth Kingsmith 'were incredibly gifted in their selected schools. Urielle, favoring the Divine, Cal'lek, favoring the Arcane and Eldaernth, favoring a blend of martial and arcane together. They rose together as friends, but when Cal'lek declared himself as Maloglash and rose up, wielding forbidden powers, they were forced apart as friends. With one of their own betraying the world, many Teln Elves secluded themselves even further, resulting in very few ever being seen outside of the Kingsmith Lineage found within Luperion, or the Spires of Teln themselves. '(DC 20 Knowledge: History Check for all the above up to the next Check.) Physical Description Teln Elves are somewhat unique and easily distinguished from their descendants. The typical Teln Elf has very hawklike features, and most of them stand much taller than all other races of elves. A striking feature of Teln Elves as well, is the fact that almost all of them have a deep, dark black hair, or occasionally white - although many Teln Elves will magically change their hair color to suit them better. Tattoos are a fairly common occurrence of their bodies, as they typically enjoy storing spells or items within them for one purpose or another. Furthermore, all Teln Elves have a very distinct aura that, with a proper bit of knowledge, an individual may discern that they are very uniquely gifted in the Arcane. (DC 20 Knowledge: Arcana Check for the above.) '''Which is typically one of the most obvious features of a Teln Elf. Society Many Teln Elves are uniquely connected to the ley lines of the world, intimately familiar with the Arcane, every facet of life for Teln Elves is dominated by magic. This has made it so that craftsmanship, art and other forms of physical labor are rare, and well-prized. A Teln Elf who creates a work of art without magic is rare and well-rewarded indeed, as it is thought of as 'superior' to those that craft with magic. Although this is not to say that magical creations are shunned, indeed, they are well-received as well, simply that doing it by hand is seen as more impressive. Surprisingly, Teln Elves are also incredibly gifted metalworkers, having learned from ancient Dwarves long ago, Teln Elves have a very distinct ability to create magical arms and armor, weaving their magic to speed up the process, but at the same time, create a superior work of art. Teln Elf weaponry and armor is always highly sought after and prized by collectors, adventurers and soldiers alike. Relations Teln Elves maintain good relations with Dwarves, Dragons and other very long lived races. These relations are formed over years, centuries even, before they become true friendships and good relationships. Teln Elves otherwise, for the most part, look down upon other races with what can only be described as tolerance. They do not care what other races do, so long as it does not effect them, and care little about their achievements. Even for their friends, Teln Elves only give them a modicum of respect. No doubt this irritates other races as well. However, towards elves and half-elves, Teln Elves show an open distaste, and find their decedents to be inferior; devolved and weak compared to Teln Elves. Indeed, this may be somewhat true in some cases, as Teln Elves are superior mentally and magically to all other Elven Species. Alignment, Religion & Advancements Teln Elves are typically neutral of some kind; their relation to the world is one of distinct detachment, and they often care little for other's. Religion wise, Teln Elves are admittedly not very religious, instead, they simply prefer the idea of magic and personal intelligence. For this reason, Teln Elves often worship Nethys. Teln Elves brought Magic to many other species; humans, dwarves, even lesser elves, Teln Elves advanced them in that aspect easily. Racial Traits Standard Racial Traits * '''Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Teln Elves do not make use of their physical abilities, often for long periods, resulting in them having frail forms and weak strength. But mentally, Teln Elves are incredibly gifted. However, this intelligence causes them to be aloof and very self-centered. They gain -2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +4 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom and -2 to Charisma. * '''Size: '''Teln Elves are medium creatures. * '''Type: '''Teln Elves are Humanoids with the elf subtype. * '''Base Speed: '''Teln Elves have a base speed of 30 feet. * '''Languages: '''Teln Elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Teln Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan, Abyssal, Infernal and Dwarven. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Other Racial Traits * '''Elven Immunities: '''Teln '''Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * '''Keen Senses: '''Teln Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * '''Elven Magic: '''Teln Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. * '''Magical Sight: '''Teln Elves may, at will as a spell-like ability, activate Detect Magic. * '''Darkvision: '''Teln Elves have Darkvision up to 60 feet. Category:Race Category:Lore